Hidden Scars
by Add-Peace
Summary: Bella moved to Forks Renee dies and Charlie turns abusive The cullens are here can they help teach bella to stop hiding her pain? Same pairs. Rated M Just to be safe. *Maybe Lemons in later Chapters?*
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Twilight :]**

**BPOV**

The town was quiet as I walked down the dirt road between the forest and my house. Even from here I could hear the soft buzz coming from Charlies TV. After living here for a year I still couldn't understand why I left my mother, Renee. She was sweet, loving, everything a mother should be. But I left her and moved here, and now when I wanted to leave the most Renee was gone never to be seen again. She died in a fire 4 months after I left her. Charlie is still getting over it the only way he knows how.

Abuse.

**EPOV**

I looked up at the stars blotting the sky. Two hundred miles in 7.8 minutes, Emmet was falling behind.

_Cheater!_

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Whatever you say Emmet."

_Stupid mind reader you knew I was going to turn right!_

Laughing I walked up to our new house, Esme had already set the place up, painted, pictures the works. "Woah." I stepped back from the huge kitchen the smell hitting me like a truck.

_What? Whats wrong?_

"Gag, Esme already got Human food. Thought we would at least have a few minutes of pure air before we went back to this." I sighed and dashed up to my bedroom. The room was just to my liking, all white except for the silver furnisting dusting the room. My CDs lined up agianst one wall and my books against the other. A long gray couch perched close to a huge window facing Forks, Washington, my new home town.

_That's it? Darn and here I wanted Rose to be there with her…._

"Ew, Emmet Honestly I really don't want to know about that." I focused on throwing his thoughts from my mind. The gravel crunched down the road, trees snapped two miles away. Here comes the rest of the family. Alice was just coming around the corner driving her yellow porche. Rose was right behind her in the red convertible followed closly by Esme and Carlisle in my silver volvo. Emmet and Jasper were wrestling in the woods not far away, both fighting to get second place. I grinned as I saw Alice vision, she would get second, and Emment and Jasper would get yelled at from Esme for ruining her wonderful forest.

Alice pulled into the garage, and laughed as Esme flew past her toward the two boys breaking all her trees.

_Oh those stupid teenagers! My Forest! Edward don't you dare laugh! NOT THAT OAK!_

"EMMET MCARTY CULLEN! JASPER HALE CULLEN! You stop right this minute! Do you hear!?" Esme yelled toward the trees. Emmet and Jasper had backtracked now and were 5 miles away. "Jasper" Alice said calmly "Your not going to like it if you keep this up." She then turned toward the house and walked up to her bedroom closet. I quickly tuned her out when she started going through all the best fashion designers. Rose rolled her eyes and walked up to her vanity.

_Such boys. Oh my Im beautiful. I wish Emmet would come home now. Jasper doesn't look half as good as me and he can't even do some of the things I can like…_

"Ugh." I groaned and tuned her out as well. I heard Alice laugh. "Teaches you to stay out of peoples minds!" Rose growled. Finally the rest of the family walked into the house, taking it all in. Esme had done beautiful work as always. Emmet jumped on the couch flipping to the football game while Jasper and Carlisle headed to the study. Esme still tsked over her broken forest at the back of the house but her mind was more concerned with Jaspers new High school day tomorrow. Heck we all were concerned about that.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a dark bruise showing itself on my upper arm. The handprint over lapping the now faded yellow one from before. I sighed and hopped out of bed rumaging through my clothes. No T-shirt today. I glanced outside and groaned the rain had turned to a light fluffy white that had warning danger signs written all over it. Pulling on a old Nike hoodie and a pair of jeans I quietly ran to the bathroom if I was silent and quick I could get done before Charlie woke up and had to wait. Waiting was a BAD thing.

When I was done I peeked out of the door noting that Charlies was still sealed tight. Breathing a sigh of relief I trudged silently down the stairs. Another bowl of cereal, another slip on the front step, and another loud graon from my rusty red chevy who was always there when I need him to be. My chevy was better then any guy is what I always say. I blasted the heater and made my way slowly to another hell.

**Hey so first story :] Tell me how you like it looking for ideas on what you would like to see coming up :] Thanks! -Kelso-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight :] **

**BPOV**

I went over my list in my head, eggs, bread, milk, peanut butter, strawberry shampoo, and some more toothpaste. Reaching over to my gloves department I grabbed a napkin and pen. I quickly scrawled down everything adding tank tops to the list, mine were getting frayed and had holes in them. The only light in town turned green, stepping on the gas my truck roared loudly hiding the classic music playing on the old radio station. Finally the the Forks High School sign came into view, I pulled in and looked for my familiar spot right along the curb quickest in quickest out. Unfortunately someone else also had my idea… and a better car… not like that's hard to do though. But this car was gorgeous something that said LOOK AT ME! but only in Forks. I sighed and slid into an empty parking zone. Looks like I'm coming to school more early to get my spot back. Glancing at the shiny Volvo one last time hoping it would vanish I walked toward the entrance. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yo! Bella! Ms. Fritz is gone for the week!" Mike shouted down the hall.

Angela walked up beside me, "Hey Bella did you finish your English homework? I couldn't figure out number five for the life of me." "Yeah I'll show it to you at lunch." She smiled her thanks and walked over to Tyler, they always walked to class together. "Bella!" Jessica jumped me at the door to Trig. "The day is new, the night was great! I found a dress for Prom and oh! The Cullen's are here and oh my god are they G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S!" She pouted then "but it looks like two of them already have girlfriends, like they are together," Her voice lowered a notch I almost had to laugh it was like she was telling me something top secret. "Like together but their siblings well sorta I mean Dr. Cullen adopted them all but isn't that weird?" Before I could answer the bell rang. I smiled at her and walked to my seat. Just as was about to start a dark haired boy walked in his eyes were like topaz melting me to the seat. The skin was pale and perfect his mouth grabbed my attention the beautiful lips formed his words moving in rhythms. My breathing hitched as he smiled softly at the teacher then turned to the class to find a seat. His walked with so much grace it made me want to cry. This boy was perfect. Out of my dream like haze I heard Jessica then over to me and whisper one name that I would never forget.

Edward.. Cullen..

**EPOV**

The burn felt more like a tickle now then it did years ago. That aching need that used to be had almost disappeared completely. Trig was my first class. "Easy." I mumbled. If I could have a headache this morning would be the day, everyone thinking the same thing. New kids in town, Cullen's, good looking. All along those lines, there were a select few that's minds were at ease and 'Cullen Free'. A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and very tan skin for being in a town where 93% of the year it rains or is cloudy, had thoughts like no other. Her mind held fantasies almost as bad as Emmet's and Rose's. She sat in the back and I knew I would be sitting in the front if she was back there. I handed my paper to the teacher. Smiling over his jumbled thoughts.

_Teenagers these days think they can walk in anytime they please. Humph! Well get this Mr.._

He glanced down at the paper quickly "Hello Edward, please do find a seat so class may start." Handing the slip back to be I turned toward the room.

_Mr. Cullen get this I WILL make you come to class on time, you won't be messing up my trophy for no tardies in class._

I laughed softly and sat at an empty table the chair slide across the floor noisily. I looked for Alice's mind across the school.

_Jasper is doing great! We don't have to worry about anything. I saw that the day would go well .. for him._

That was good. I turned my head to the left and moved a bit in my seat remembering that humans couldn't stay perfectly still. Taking in a deep breathe of air a gust of wind hit my lungs. My throat constricted burning and scoring the back of my throat. My monster side jumped up, rearing its ugly head wanting to be set free. To taste the sweet blood, it smelled like heaven and hell. The scent of strawberries and freesia also combined with the delicious smell. I gripped the table bending the metal frame on the underside. Turning my head slightly I stared at the girl next to Jessica. She was looking around her big chocolate doe eyes widened when she saw me. The rich brown and honey hair flowed around her oval face. Her skin was pale and see-through looking. Suddenly her cheeks brightening, then turned even a darker shade of red. I groaned inwardly as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Quickly for human speed I turned back to the lesson. Not breathing I focused on Emmet who was going through all the possible ways to let Jasper and him have a brawl in the back yard. It was going to be a long year, even for a vampire.

**I'm so sorry that these are short :[ But at the moment I'm focusing on my school work ... somewhat :] I'll try writing a longer one this weekend when I have more time. Reviews and constructive criticism would be lovely! :D Thanks a Bunchies! Love K3LS0**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Twilight :D **

**BPOV**

The class seemed to last forever, even 's short and sweet lectures turned long and boring. I kept my hair down as a curtain, but I could still feel those piercing eyes on my face.

My face heated quickly under his stare and I fidgeted in my sit. I glanced over again seeing that he quickly turned his head toward the , scowling as he listened to the lecture.

", would you care to teacher the rest of the class, since it seems you have no interest in what I am saying?" I jumped in my seat and my face burned with mortification. "No sir."

Mumbling I looked back down at my blank notes page. "Gah, Jess can I use your notes after class?"

She glanced down at her also blank paper, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry my minds on other things Bella."

Sighing I picked up my pencil and scrawled down a few things he was rambling on about.

"Do you see him? Isn't he gorgeous?" Jess whispered in my ear. I cringed a little and grabbed a new piece of paper, quickly writing my reply.

_Yeah I saw him Jess. He is pretty good looking I mean if you like perfect._

_I do! But look at that its like WOW!_

_Sure, he seems kind of snobbish though?_

She sighed and leaned toward me.

_With that hunk of pie Ill take any attitude. And OMG swoon do you see how he sits and walks. Talk about orgasmic!_

I coughed trying to cover my laugh, but not working so well. sighed heavily and walked to the back of the class. "You two out. Now."

Jess looked at me and started laughing as she grabbed her books and walked out. I didn't have as much fun with this as she did. Bowing my head I slid my books silently off the table and prayed I wouldn't trip on my way out. God though wasn't willing to help me.

Right at the door my foot caught on some unknown object and my books tumbled from my arms in a heap at my feet. "Thanks so much for listening to me."

I glanced up at the ceiling and kneeled down to get my books. Picking them up I rushed out of the class, listening to the snickers fade behind me.

"Bella, that was so funny! I can't believe you just got us out of class, but thanks I'm going to go meet up with Mike, how about you?"

"I think I'm just going to finish my Trig work in the cafeteria."

Glancing up I noticed she looked grateful that I didn't want to tag along with her to go see Mike. And honestly I was glad I didn't have to.

"Kay well, have fun, see you at lunch. Tell Ang I said hey for me please!" With that she rushed off down the hall toward the gym.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at the far right table pulling out my Trig book and homework. "Easy." I muttered.

**EPOV**

I breathed a sigh of relief, as the door closed behind Bella and Jessica. Her scent still lingered but it was no longer overpowering, as when she was in the room.

To be honest I was sort of disappointed that she didn't answer Jessica's question. I breathed in again and again gulping in the fresh air.

Hopefully I wouldn't have any more classes with her, and with all the kids in the lunch room I wouldn't smell her delicious blood. I wonder what she was thinking…. panicking I would remember her thoughts wouldn't I?

If I had heard them I would, but nothing maybe Jessica's were too loud? Yeah, that had to be it.

_Edward? You're flashing around everywhere. Meet me in the cafeteria. _

Damnit, I forgot about Alice.

was done talking and seated behind his desk. Grabbing my planner I wrote in Bathroom/8/16/08/Trig then walked up to him, handing him my pass. He eyed me warily then signed say I had 5 minutes to get back to class.

Turning the corner I saw Alice already sitting at a table, I took a breath and froze. The monster came back in full force trying to be let out. I quickly scanned the room noticing her by the window.

"Alice. We have to leave now." I whispered and dashed from the room out to the parking lot gasping at the fresh air. She was right behind me. "Edward what's going on your future is so wishy washy it's driving me nuts. At one moment it even looked like you were going to take down your whole class!"

Having clamed myself down I looked up at her and frowned. "Alice I was contemplating it. She smells so good. Do you remember Emmet about 15 years ago? He saw that girl and said she smelled like honey sugar and so much more that he couldn't stop himself?"

Alice nodded and waited for me to continue. I waited for her to understand. Finally it dawned, her eyes rounded and she gasped. "You mean that girl in the lunch room was…"

"Yeah Alice she is, but I refuse to kill her. She is innocent to everything."

"So that's why your future is so messed up."

"Al I don't get how it could be messed up if I've already decided not to kill her?"

"Who knows, I've had this since I was born and it still confuses me. What was she thinking about?"

"I don't know." I looked down at the ground frowning at a rock that called danger to a girl like Bella. I picked it up and flung it over our school and into the forest behind it.

"You don't know? How does that work out?" She watched as I picked up all the sharp rocks and flung them away from any walking areas.

"I mean I didn't hear anything from her… it was … silent." Alice stopped and her eyes glazed over. I jumped into her thoughts_._

_My trig class came into view with me and standing by his desk. The clock read 11:46 Lunch time. "So Mr. Cullen you don't like to follow time slots? Well guess what that's not going to work for you out in the real world. I want you to write a 3 page essay on time slots and why being on time is important to everyone do you understand?" He glared down at me "Yes "_

The vision vanished and Alice came back to the world.

"You might want to go back to class; looks like you've got a freaky Trig teacher."

"He is freaky, but I'm sure we're worse."

We both laughed and ran at vampire speed back to our classes. Mr. Fye's thoughts were priceless I almost wanted to burst out laughing.

_Three minutes 26 seconds… Three minutes 30 seconds. To see the look on his face when he get his punishment… Three minutes 49 seconds…_

I smiled and walked through the door. His face fell like and child who got his toy taken away. "Welcome back, Mr. Cullen." He scowled "Looks like you made it on time."

Nodding I walked back to my seat and finished my work quickly. The bell rang loudly two more classes, lunch, then two more classes, then home.

Maybe it would be better if I hunted tonight instead; I might have to get away for a few days better yet. I gathered my books and walked out onto history class.

**Yay for 1,000 words! Haha Review plz :D P.s I love ideas!**


End file.
